In fly fishing, flies, and in particular articulated flies, have grown in popularity to become the lure of choice in many pursuits, notably steelhead fishing. These include Mother of All Leeches® (MOAL), string leeches, Pick-Yer-Pockets®, Intruders® and any number of variants. These flies are typically 2½ to 4 inches long with a head end made from a straight metal shaft with an eye for tying on a flexible segment of varying length, usually stout string or wire, and a trailing “stinger” hook. The feathers, fur, synthetic material, etc., are primarily attached to the shaft at the head end.
Fly storing devices, such as fly boxes, particularly those carried in pockets on the water typically secure the hook to keep flies organized and accessible. Conventional flies, built onto a single solid segment (hook), are easily accommodated. With articulated flies, however, merely securing the hook leaves the head ends free to tangle with other head ends or hooks. Also, these flies often sport billowing strands of feathers and synthetic flash strips which are hard to contain within the box and keep separate from other flies, furthering the disorder.